Kagome's Drabbles
by DLG4life
Summary: One-shot drabbles of kagome with numerous pairings. Details explained in first chapter.
1. KagomexShessomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Just to let everyone know I haven't completely abandoned my story "The love we both share." I just have writers block. That is why I am doing this drabble of one-shots. I am taking requests on Kagome pairings as long as they are from (Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Ouran High School, Naruto, NCIS, NCIS L.A., CSI, Yu Yu Hakasho, and Twilight.)

Pairing: Kagome and Sesshomaru

Rating: Fluff

"SESSHOMARU! Are we there yet?" whined Kagome

"Hn" Was the only reply that she got back.

"Don't you 'Hn' me mister. I asked you a question and I want an answer." Fussed Kagome.

"Woman this Sesshomaru told you 5 seconds ago that we would be there in 10 minutes. Now quiet down." Sesshomaru replied agitatedly. 'This Sesshomaru cannot wait for this woman to have this baby so she can stop with all of the food cravings and the mood swings that will begin in 3…2…1'

Kagome replied while tearing up, "Do…Don't fuss at m…meeeeee, remember I am carrying YOUR baby!" she finished the last part angrily.

Sesshomaru stopped to stare at his now crying mate, and with an inaudible sigh he tried to comfort her.

"Stop crying Kagome it is not good for you or the baby's health." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"No don't try and calm me down it's… you know what forget it, I'll just go get the ice cream myself." Kagome huffs while turning away from the dog demon and stomping off down the street, but before she made it too far she yelled back, "AND your sleeping on the couch tonight."

Kagome continued walking to the ice cream shop and she didn't see the horrified look that crossed Sesshomaru's face. The only thought that was going through Sesshomaru's mind was, 'How dares she think she can tell this Sesshomaru what to do. Well I better get back to the house and get the extra blanket and pillow out.'


	2. KagomexTony DiNozzo

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or NCIS, nor do I own the quotes that I use.

A/N: This one was requested by Kagome's Kit.

Pairing: Kagome and Tony D. (NCIS)

Rating: K+

Tony DiNozzo was walking towards the elevator to go give some evidence to Abby and her cousin that started working there because Abby wanted someone that she actually liked working with her. Her name was Kagome and she had moved to the U.S. a little over a year and a half ago. Ever since she started working with Abby in the lab they have solved more cases, and ever since she started dating Tony; well let's just say that he has been a lot easier to work with.

Tony walked into the lab and saw that Kagome and Abby were burning some rum, "You've burned all the food, the shade… the rum!" exclaimed Tony jokingly.

This caused Abby and Kagome to turn and look at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"What are you talking about DiNozzo?" questioned Abby while Kagome walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's a Jack Sparrow quote… from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'." Tony continued when he noticed that they had no idea who Jack Sparrow was.

"Yea whatever, ok what are you down here, you know when me and Abby get together we can't be stopped." Laughed Kagome

"Abby! Kagome did you two pro… DiNozzo what are you doing down here?" Gibbs walks in handing Abby her big gulp and Kagome a bag of gummy worms. Kagome squealed and hugged Gibbs because she has been craving gummy worms all morning.

"Hey boss I just came to drop off some evidence then I was going to go back upstairs." DiNozzo quickly replied.

"Well not anymore you are staying and helping Kagome while Abby comes with me to see Ducky." Gibbs says while grabbing Abby and walking out.

When DiNozzo sees that the coast is clear he gathers Kagome in his arm and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips; the he says, "Hmmm and I came to ask if you wanted to have dinner and watch a movie at my house tonight at 7?"

"That sound like a plan. As long as we don't watch that Pirates of the Cabana movie that you were talking about." Kagome replies after kissing him back.

"It's 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and fine we won't watch it." DiNozzo says while watching her move around the lab.

"Yea, yea whatever, now leave so I can finish burning the rum." Kagome waved him off and went back to her and Abby's experiment.

"Wait what about my evi…" DiNozzo started to reply until Kagome pointed to his hands with a smile on her face. When he looked down he saw the evidence analysis and smiled and just shook his head; and he told her that he would be back later to take her to his house.

As Tony made his way back to his desk he smiled as he thought about how his life had become better ever since Kagome started working there and ever since he started dating her.


	3. KagomexItachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or any Naruto characters.

A/N: This one was requested by WraithReaper. Also in my story Itachi is still going to be his stoic self, but he is going to be back in Konaha. They convinced him to return.

Paring: Kagome and Itachi

Rating: Fluff

Kagome was walking through the streets of Konaha with her brother Shikamaru and his friends Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke. Yes even though her brother was a chuunin and had a team of his own she never liked him going out on missions. So she was walking him and his three friends to the front gate. Even thought Shikamaru knew his older sister meant well it was still embarrassing having her walk him to the front of the village.

Though if any of them, except Kagome who is an elite ninja, had been paying attention they would have noticed that there was someone following them. Kagome had noticed they had a follower since they left the ramen stand were they picked Naruto up at, but since she also knew who it was she didn't feel the need to let the others know. When the five ninjas and their secret stalker made it to the gates a few minutes later Kagome was telling Shikamaru that he had better return home in one piece or she would kill him herself. The only real reason that she was so worried is because they were supposed to be gone on their mission for three months.

Once her brother and his friend walked out of the gate Kagome turned around and head towards training ground 7, while holding back her tears. When she made it to the training grounds she sat under the biggest tree and finally let her tears fall. She had never cried like this before, but then again she had NEVER been away from her younger brother for this long before. While she was still crying she realized that the hidden person had followed her, so she called out to them, "Why don't you come out and stop hiding already Itachi."

"Hn, why do you cry Kagome it's not very ninja like," teased Itachi while jumping out of the tree Kagome is sitting under.

"Shut up mister or you will be sleeping on the couch." Said Kagome with a deadly glare on her face. Itachi just smirked while he picked her up only to set her back down in his lap.

"Ok, but you still have not answered my question Kagome." Said Itachi with a hint of worry for his girlfriend.

"Well it's Shikamaru… he's going to be gone for three months and we have never been apart for that long, so I can't help but worry about him," sniffled Kagome while leaning back into Itachi's embrace.

"Well hun he is a chuunin now, you have to let him go at some point in time," Itachi said while he tightened his hold on Kagome.

"Yea I know, but I will still worry no matter what," sighed Kagome

"Of course you will, it's the curse of being an older sister," provided Itachi while he kissed Kagome on the shoulder. "And by the way you will have me with you for the next three months to keep you occupied."

Kagome blushed at the meaning behind those words, "Actually I think I was supposed to go meet the Hokage for something… yea that's right." Kagome tried getting out of Itachi's lap. The key word here is tried Itachi wasn't letting her go.

"I don't think so the Hokage is in a the Village Hidden in the Wind, and besides I hear my bedroom calling our names." Itachi said right before he transported them back to his house for some quality time alone.


	4. KagomexKurama

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome, nor do I own any Yu Yu Hakasho character.

A/N: I would just like to say that I am sorry for not getting to peoples request, but I started a new semester at college and I was always busy with something. This pairing was requested by Kagomes Kit and RennaRedRose ().

Paring: Kagome and Kurama

Rating: Fluff

"Kagome!" called Kurama from downstairs. "Kagome!"

He had been calling her for the past 10 minutes, and still no reply. Wondering what his girlfriend could be doing, Kurama walks upstairs to their bedroom. He opens the door and sees her lying on the bed in sweat pants and a tank top studying with her headphones in. He makes his way over to her all the while wondering what he was going to do with her. He was proud of her because she was serious about her schoolwork; though he was going to make sure she took the rest of the day off.

Kagome feels the bed dip next to her and when she turns her head she sees her boyfriend sitting next to her smiling. She pauses her i-Pod and says, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Well I came to see what you were doing since I have been calling your name for the past 10 minutes," smirked Kurama.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was studying for my exams in two weeks," replied Kagome after she gave him a kiss, "I must have been really distracted."

"It's not a problem, but for the rest of the day you are taking a break from studying, you have studied enough," said Kurama while pulling her off the bed, "Come on."

"Wait… I need to study," Kagome says while grabbing her textbook. Kurama reaches takes the book from her hand and throws it across the room and it land in her desk, "No, no more studying we are just going to relax for the rest of the day. It's already 4 in the afternoon and I have hardly seen you at all today," he takes her downstairs, out the backdoor, and up the hill so that they could watch the sunset.

"Ok fine, I am sorry that I haven't spent much time with you lately. I'm just so worried about my classes," apologizes Kagome while looking down.

"I understand babe, but I want you to relax you are going to do just fine in your classes," comforted Kurama. He pulled her to lie on the ground next to him. They laid there in silence for a long time just watching the sunset.

When the sun was finally set and the moon and stars were out Kagome looked over to Kurama and saw that he looked to be asleep, but she knew better. So she rolled over so she was on top of him and she started to kiss up his neck, across his jaw making her way to his lips. When she kissed his lips before she could pull away she felt Kurama's hand on the back of her neck holding her there. They continued to make out for a few more minutes, until the need for air became to great.

"Hmm, I've missed doing that," panted Kurama against Kagome's lips.

"Me too, I've missed doing a few other things as well," replied Kagome as she started kissing his neck and rocking her hips against him. Kurama smiled and flipped them over and said, "Well I suggest we take a trip down memory lane." Then he engages her in deep passionate kiss.

They spend the rest of the night outside doing and age-old dance between lovers.

A/N: Here is my belated Valentines Day present to everybody.


	5. KagomeXDeidara

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or any Naruto characters. The Lemon belongs to my friend Evil Cupcake, she co-authored this drabble.

A/N: This one was requested by WraithReaper.

Paring: Kagome and Deidara

Rating: M for lemon. This will probably be the only M rating.

Deidara pushed Kagome against the door as soon as it was closed and kissed her passionately. She kissed back as she tugged on his shirt, trying to get it off of him. He pulled back for a moment only to unzip her dress to let it fall to the ground and allow her to pull his shirt off. Deidara went back to kissing her; one of his hands on her neck, the mouth kissing and sucking on it while the other trailed kisses down her body. Kagome moaned into his mouth.

Deidara picked her up and plopped her onto the bed pinning her down. He got her bra off as she struggled with his belt. He chuckled and stood up, undoing his belt and pants; he started to strip for her slowly while she watched him with lust filled eyes. As soon as he was naked, he climbed back onto the bed and pulled Kagome's underwear off.

He kissed her again as his hands went down her body. His left hand stopped at her breasts as the mouth started licking and sucking on her nipples, the right hand continued its way down her body until it reached her womanhood. He started to finger her then the mouth on his hand started to lick and suck on her clitoris.

Kagome gasped and moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist and gripping his back; the pleasure she felt was overwhelming and she was already getting close to her climax. Deidara knew how to work his tongues.

"D-Dei…I…ah…" She didn't need to finish what she was trying to say. Deidara knew what she wanted. He pulled away and replaced his hand with his hard member, moving in slowly as they both moaned.

He started thrusting slowly, then started to pick his pace up, thrusting a little faster and harder.

"Harder…please…"

Deidara obeyed Kagome's begging and started thrusting harder into her, gripping her hips. It only took a few more moments, then Kagome reached her climax screaming Deidara's name. After a few a few more thrusts, Deidara spilled his seed into her, moaning out her name.

Catching his breath, Deidara pulled out and laid next to her pulling her into his arms. They fell asleep both with a content smile on their face.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

"So how does it feel to be pregnant?" asked Ino.

"I really don't mind it, but I could do with out my new shadow." Sighed Kagome with a sweat drop as she notice said shadow glare at Sasuke as he was walking by.

Ino laughed as Kagome continued, "I'm serious, he was already protective before we found out that I was pregnant, and it has been gradually getting worse over the past few months; especially when we found out it was going to be a girl."

"Well at least you know he is going to be a good father; well I have to go Choji will be home in an hour so I need to go cook dinner. Bye" Ino said as she waved and walked away.

Kagome turned towards her protective husband, and just smiled she was so happy that they were married and they were going to have their first child in two months. Deidara turned his head was thinking the exact same thing as Kagome, he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. Then he proceeded to glare and growl at anyone especially males that came with in 5 feet of them. When Kagome heard him growl all she could do was smile and think about the fact that their daughter would never have a boyfriend, 'That poor girl'.

A/N: Hey people, I just want to first apologize for taking so long to update, and second if I don't get reviews saying what pairings people want I can't write more drabbles. So as a reminder you can request a Kagome pairing from the list of shows in the first chapter .


	6. KagomeXGibbs

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or any NCIS characters. I'm sorry in advance Gibbs is going to be a little out of character.

A/N: This one was requested by o.-hime.0.o

Paring: Kagome and Gibbs

Rating: Fluff

There are only two people that Special Agent Gibbs would do anything for. One was Abby, who he viewed as his daughter, and the other was Kagome Higurashi. She was Gibbs's girlfriend.

"WAIT, what do you mean your Gibbs's girlfriend?" yelled a surprised DiNozzo, "Boss doesn't date."

Kagome stood in front of her boyfriend's team trying to get them to tell her where he was. She was currently tapping her foot in irritation because none of them believed that she was Gethro's girlfriend. She had met part of Gibbs's team when he brought her into his job one morning when the only people that were there was Abby; whom she loved like a sister, and Ducky who she saw as her grandfather.

"O.k. since none of you will believe that I am Gethro's girlfriend can you at least call Abby or Ducky up here so that I can ask them," sighed Kagome while rubbing her temples.

"Um… I guess I can call Ducky for you, uh what is your name?" asked a startled McGee.

"Oh just tell him his favorite granddaughter is here to see him." Laughed an amused Kagome.

"Wait, your Ducky's granddaughter?" asked a confused Ziva, "I didn't know he had any grandchildren."

"That's because I don't." replied the new arrival known has Ducky.

Once Kagome saw him she ran up to him hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away with a smile on her face. Ducky continued what he was saying; "Kagome here has been calling me grandpa Ducky since the first time I met her which was 3 years ago about a month after she and Gibbs started dating."

"So she was telling the truth when she said she was dating Gibbs?" asked a stunned DiNozzo. Ducky just nodded his head yes while he smiled at Kagome sticking her tongue out at Tony.

"Well, I guess you want to see Gibbs?" asked Ducky when he turned to look at Kagome. When she nodded her head yes he continued, "Well he is down in the lab with Abby so I will walk you down."

"Thank you grandpa Ducky." Smiled a happy Kagome. They walked down to Abby's lab. Everyone else decided that they want to see how Gibbs acted around his girlfriend. So they followed after the softly chatting pair. They had to wait for the next elevator because there was to many of them to fit.

When they finally got down to the lab what they saw would forever be engrained into there memory. They saw Gibbs hugging a smiling Kagome around the waist from behind and a bouncing Abby talking to Kagome so fast none of them knew what she was saying. All of them fainted when they saw Gibbs give Kagome a kiss on her cheek after whispering something in her ear that made her blush. Gibbs turned when he heard three gasp and three thuds follow. He saw is agents fainted on the floor and just smirked.

"Well since they are passed out how about me and you go out for dinner and then go home for a little quality time." Gibbs said to a blushing Kagome, "You know I have missed you since you've been gone."

"Um… I will see you guys later, it was nice getting to come visit you guys again." Said an embarrassed Kagome.

"What do you want us to do about those three?" asked an amused Ducky.

"When they wake up tell them I want them all to start filing away all the evidence that has just been sitting there for the past 10 years." Replied Gibbs with an evil glint in his eye as he pulled his girlfriend towards the elevator.

Abby and Ducky just smiled and looked at each other knowing they were thinking the exact same thing, 'It's only a matter of time until there is a wedding.' They both started talking about what to get them and what to wear, not really caring about their passed out co-workers seeing as they would be like that for another 30 minutes.

Yup there are only two people Gibbs would do anything for, including actually showing emotions.

A/N: Hello people I am glad that you like my drabbles, and I am glad to see the different request. I will try and update every two weeks. I now have the free time because I only have about a week left this semester, so I should hopefully be able to get to the request. But I am not making any promises.


	7. KagomeXHoney

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha character or any Ouran High School characters.

A/N: Kagome is going to be short. This one was requested by Kagomes Kit and o.-hime.0.o

Paring: Kagome and Honey

Rating:

Kagome was running through the halls of Ouran high school trying to get away from her fan club. Ever since she came to this school 3 years ago she has had a constant number of boys try to ask her out, and every time she would tell them the same thing, "I am already taken." Even with her older brother threatening the boys, they constantly followed her. There is only one boy that has ever made it pass her brother. His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Also known as Honey. She has been dating him for the past 2 years. He was the first friend that she made when Sesshomaru made her come to this school. She had met him and his friends when she accidentally walked into the host club, and as the people would say "the rest is history".

Now everyday after school let's out she goes to the host club and sits with him as his only client, at the disappointment of his regulars. She walked into the third music room and was greeted by the so call "King" of the host club.

"Oh my, if it isn't our little honey princess!" exclaimed a hyper Tamaki while he ran to hug attack her. He missed thanks to Mori's fast reflexes.

"Thank you Mori. Umm...where is Honey?" said Kagome; "He told me he wanted to ask me something today."

"Mitsukuni is having a meeting with Sesshomaru. He should be almost done," replied a smirking Mori.

"What?" screamed the twins in unison.

"Why would he have to meet with the Ice Kord?" asked a terrified Tamaki. Tamaki continued to rant about how evil Sesshomaru was, not noticing that everyone had turned their attention to the door where a ticked off Sesshomaru stood with a smiling Honey beside him. Everyone had a terrified look on their face, while Kagome had a huge smile on hers and Mori was still smirking already knowing what's coming.

"I suggest that you refrain from calling this Sesshomaru names if you value your life," said an angry Sesshomaru as he walked over to Kagome. When he reached her Kagome jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. When he put her down he said, "I am giving you and Mitsukuni my blessing." He gave her a pat on the head before he stepped to the side and allowed Honey to pass.

"What do you mean when you say you are giving us 'your blessings'?", asked a very confused Kagome as she went to glance at her boyfriend only to find him kneeling on the ground with a ring in his hand a smile on his face. Everybody that was standing around them gasped except for Mori, Sesshomaru and a fainted Tamaki.

"Kagome Taisho would you do me the honor of being my wife?" asked a very happy Honey.

At first Kagome didn't say anything. She just stood there stunned until her brother put his hand on her shoulder; then she replied with tears in her eyes, "Yes, oh yes nothing would make me happier!" Kagome launched herself into Honey's arms and cried on his shoulder. Honey pulled away after a few minutes and put the ring on her finger. Everybody in the room began to cheer for the new couple. Everybody except a still passed out Tamaki, even though he had woken up and heard Kagome say "yes", but he had touched a still pissed off Sesshomaru; who proceeded to knock him unconscious. So while to newly engaged couple and their friends celebrated everyone seemed to forget about the Host "King" for the time being.


	8. KagomeXHaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha character or any Fruits Basket characters. This was written by friend evilcupcake13, with some input from me.

A/N: This one was requested by Kagomes Kit and Lozenger12.

Paring: Kagome and Haru

Rating: FLUFFY

Kagome sighed as she made her way through the woods. She was supposed to be on a date with her boyfriend, but said boyfriend was lost somewhere in the snowy forest. Well that was what Momiji told her, but now she was starting to question that because she has been walking through this freezing forest for the past half hour and there is still no sign of her elusive boyfriend.

She soon came up to a clearing that was decorated with Christmas lights and had a small lit tree in the middle of it. Underneath of the tree was a small red box. She looked around for a moment before going over and picking it up. In handwriting that she clearly recognized as Haru's it simply said _Kagome_.

"What on earth…?" she mumbled to herself. She looked around once more and opened the mystery box. "Turn around?" she read and frowned. She did so and gasped when she saw Haru standing rather close to her and holding a sprig of mistletoe over them. She smiled and kissed him deeply. He kissed back for a moment before pulling away.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

Haru stepped back and moved his other hand from behind his back. Kagome grinned at the present. It was a giant stuffed cow with a red bow around the neck.

"It's adorable. I love it," she said as he handed it too her and she squeezed it to her tightly. She kissed him again. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, love," he said smiling back at her.

As she was hugging the stuffed cow, Haru walked over to a CD player that he left off to the side. He pressed the play button and Michael Buble's song All I Want for Christmas is You started playing. He went back over to her and placed the stuffed animal on the ground. He then took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. He held her close as she leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. They started to sway and he hummed along to the song.

It started to snow lightly around them, but they didn't really notice. They were too wrapped up in the moment and each other.


	9. KagomeXMori

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters or Ouran High School Host Club characters.

A/N: This was requested by o.-hime.0.o, Lozenger12, and Shado Kitsune.

Paring: Kagome and Mori

Rating:

Anybody that walked into the Host Club room would see the room being transformed into Santa's workshop. One would see the Host club "King" dressed as Santa, chasing Haruhi around trying to get her to wear the Mrs. Clause outfit that he bought. The twins were dressed as reindeer, while Kyoya, Mori, and Honey were dressed as elves.

"Come Haruhi, don't you want to match me?" exclaimed an excited Tamaki.

"NO, sempai. I don't want wear that. So leave me alone!" yelled Haruhi as she ran away and hid behind Kyoya.

"But you would look so cute and…" Tamaki began to say until he received a glare from Kyoya. Tamaki ran to his corner of gloom, and began to sulk.

Everybody else in the room was watching the action unfold, well everybody except one. Mori could have cared less about what the others were doing; he was too engrossed in his own thoughts. The only thing that he made sure of was that Honey was ok, but other than that his thoughts were on a raven-haired beauty with deep blue eyes. This girls name was Kagome Higurashi and she was his girlfriend of two years.

Kagome lived in Tokyo with her mother, grandfather, and younger brother, until that horrible day where they were in a car accident and everyone was killed except Kagome. After the accident Kagome moved to the States with a long lost older brother. She would come home twice a month just to spend some time with him, but she hasn't come to visit in the past eight months and Mori really missed her. So Mori was sitting by one of the big windows in the room waiting for the club to open up.

The Host Club opened up just like it did any other day, the girls were fawning over their requested host and each member was doing what they could to make the girls happy. Mori's guest realized that he was very sad and did what they could to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to work. But that would change once the host club closed.

The last of the guests were leaving the room and the members were cleaning everything up. The only thing that remained was the Santa chair that Tamaki sat in all day. Before all the hosts left for the day everybody but Mori was gathered in a corner of the room whispering about how they would get his present in the room without him noticing. Then Honey came up with the idea that he would run out of the room, knowing that Mori would follow him, and then they rest of them could bring his present in. Once everybody agreed, they put operation "Cheer Mori Up" into action.

Mori was sitting in the Santa chair thinking about Kagome when all of a sudden Honey ran by him and out the door. With a surprised look on his face, Mori ran after him. While Honey had Mori distracted.

Kyoya then made a phone call, "Hello this is Kyoya, I was calling to let you know that Mori is distracted and you should come in so that we can hide you."

Mori had finally caught Honey and was walking back into the third music room just as the other hosts were putting a giant bow on a box that came up to his chest. When the other host members notice that Mori had returned they all back away from the box and said, "Merry Christmas Mori-sempai."

Mori just stood there with a look of surprise on his face. Mori began to open the box when he heard a very feminine giggle come from the inside, and this was not just any ordinary giggle, it was a giggle that he could never forget. So with this new evidence Mori lifted the entire box up finding a smiling Kagome inside. As soon as Mori saw Kagome he threw the box off to the side not caring that it hit Tamaki in the head, and gathered her in his arms. He held onto her tightly as if he let her go she would disappear. After a few minutes they pulled apart only to move in again, but this time to kiss.

While the couple was kissing, the other hosts filed out of the room with the twins dragging an unconscious Tamaki behind them, and as Haruhi was leaving the room she turned on some Christmas music for the couple.

When Mori and Kagome finally pulled apart they stared into each other's eyes and smiled both of them thinking the same thing, 'I love you'. Mori then dragged Kagome over to the Santa chair so she could sit in his lap while they enjoyed the music. Once Kagome was comfortable in Mori's lap she kissed him and then said, "Merry Christmas and I love you, Mori."

"Merry Christmas and I love you too, my Kagome," replied Mori while giving her a deep kiss.

A/N: Hello people I know that I haven't updated in a while and I would just like to apologize for that. I can make up a lot of excuses, but in reality I just didn't feel like writing. Also I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, I love reading that you guys enjoy my writing. Lastly there is going to be a poll on my page asking who you guys want to see Kagome paired with next. Well TTYL!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of the characters from NCIS LA. Kagome won't actually show up in this one, she will only be mentioned.

A/N: This paring was requested by Shado Kitsune.

Paring: Kagome and G. Callen

Rating: Fluff

Hetty was starting to worry about Callen; he wasn't acting like his usual easy going self. He seemed to be uptight and unsure about something. Even though every member of his team asked him and he was avoiding talking about what was really wrong with him. Though, Hetty suspected that Kensi has actually already figured out what is wrong with Mr. Callen, and she knew that in time everything would be ok.

"Callen what's wrong with you man?" exclaimed Sam. He has watched his partner mope around the bullpen for days now. Callen was still just staring at something in his hands.

"CALLEN!" shouted Sam. Sam's shout caused Callen to jump and toss the object in his hand. Luckily Sam was close enough to him that he was able to catch whatever it was. Sam looked at the object in his hand and gasped. He was holding a little black box with an engagement ring inside. Sam quickly glanced up at Callen and everything from the pass couple of days began to click into place.

"Is this why you have been so antsy lately? Are you planning on proposing to Kagome?" questioned Sam.

"Yea, I have been trying to figure out the best way to do it. I only have one more day to figure it out though, she is flying in tomorrow night." Sighed Callen.

"G! You should have just told us, we will help you man." Sam said exasperatedly. Callen just turned to look at his partner and smiled, he knew that with the help of his team that her would come up with the perfect surprise. Now with the promise of some help the only thing he had to worry about was whether or not Kagome would say 'Yes".

A/N: Sorry everyone I have just had the motivation to write for a very long time. I am on vacation now so I will see how many requests I can get to. Also I really don't like the way that this one turned out, but I have been writing and rewriting this one for so long that I finally decided to just let whatever happens.


End file.
